


The Pendulum Still Swings (Entry #1)

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Diary/Journal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Locked up in BSHCI, Will Graham writes his first journal entry.





	The Pendulum Still Swings (Entry #1)

Sweat. Everywhere. I took off that ugly green uniform and decided to forego lying back down. It must be dawn. There is a certain hush at the crux of sunrise that is unmistakeable. Even without a view.

I’ve been exercising my thoughts more easily now to quell the anxiety attacks. Not like before with the blinding fever. When ever I feel the wave crashing down, I close my eyes and sift through the forest of bad memories. The pendulum swings, wiping away the blood, the bile, the tears. Back, back, away from Crawford, away from Price and Katz and Zeller. Everything gets smaller as I drift back. The forest gets thicker. Hobbs. Abigail. Alana. Dr. Lecter.

Dr. Lecter. It’s as if he is the forest. Surrounding me with shadow, thick as molasses. It’s a hard go, but he fades and crackles away. I open my eyes. And I’m home. The dogs, just out of reach, loll their tongues lazily in the morning light. They will not beg for a walk today. The rhythm of their panting soothes my aching head. This is how I find sleep again. Enveloped in the sanctuary of my mind.

I do not neglect the significance of this.

-Will Graham, journal entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 17, 2013.
> 
> The start of a sort of ARG/Interactive Fiction live between and during seasons.
> 
> Full multimedia and interaction archive still available on Tumblr.


End file.
